the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Showdown
The Final Showdown is the series finale episode on "The Justice League Show", introducing Lobo, the show's last character to appear in the series, respectively. Synopsis It’s time for the Justice League to finally face Brainiac 1.0, and free Brainiac 5 from his control, in a final battle for the fate of reality that takes them to the edge of the universe and a last stand with the now separated Orphan Stones that bring everything full circle! Plot The episode begins with the final showdown over the fate of the universe between the Justice League and Brainiac 1.0 on the Earth's moon, which is also ripped out of orbit along with the Earth. The showdown was a success due to each of their hero factors taking down a specific Orphan Stone, enabling Supergirl to grab Lex Luthor's exorcism device to finally exorcise Brainiac 1.0 from Brainiac 5, with a little help from a bounty hunter from space named Lobo, with huge success. However, their reunion with the now alive Brainiac 5 was cut short when Brainiac 1.0 appears again in his true form, grows into a giant android to try and grab the octet, but the League retreats back into the Watchtower to make a plan to get rid of him permanently before he does. Luckily, Brainiac 5 reveals that, during his absence throughout most of the second season, he has built aerial vehicles for the Justice League to help them fight back. After taking out Brainiac 1.0's drones, the League combines their vehicles to form the ultimate "Ultra-Leaguer" and defeat Brainiac 1.0 with ease; defeated on the verge of his ultimate demise, Brainiac 1.0 soon explodes to death, thus turning into magical dust of fractals which restores the damage done on the universe and return Earth, even its moon and the Watchtower, back into orbit. After the final battle, Lobo decides to take Brainiac 5 under custody as part of the Brainiac Family, but not before allowing him to say goodbye to the League first; the Legionnaires eventually offer him a job as member of the Legion of Superheroes during his time in community service, and Brainiac 5 agrees, enabling Lobo to set him free on that condition. All of a sudden, a piece of magical fractal dust falls onto the Watchtower, spitting out Darkseid and Desaad from their Soul Stone prison; Darkseid soon regrets everything about his failed mission to rule the universe and plans to satisfy himself by destroying the League, but the heroes reassure him that it's all over. Realizing that Darkseid forgot about that, he and Desaad decide to return to Apokalips to clean up what is left of their home-world (using a Mother Box to create a Boom Tube that leads them back to their world). In the meantime, while the Legionnaires congratulate the League for saving the universe from Brainiac 1.0, Supergirl thanks Lex Luthor for letting her borrow his exorcism device. Back at the Belle Reve Penitentiary, Luthor has been received with a medal for assisting the League in their final battle by Sinestro, Black Manta, and the rest of the Legion of Doom. Meanwhile, the Fatherbox and its Orphan Stones are put on display at the Hall of Justice as observed by Superman and Supergirl before flying up to a skyscraper to meet up with Wonder Woman, Batman, Robin, Cyborg, Aquaman, Hawkman, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Green Arrow, ending the series with Superman's closing narration. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * This should be the only episode where Hawkman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Robin, and Cyborg wear new outfits based on the "New 52/Rebirth" Prime Earth era. * The Justice League's new aerial vehicles should be based on three types of vehicles in the Star Wars franchise, the "X-Wings", the "Y-Wings", and the "Snowspeeder". The Ultra-Leaguer should also be a reference to Voltron. * The Justice League's positions during the final episode's closing credits should be similar to where they were (save for Supergirl) in the title card for "The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians" while "From Now On (from "The Greatest Showman")" plays in the background with the setting sun. Their positions should be from left to right: ** The Flash ** Hawkman ** Aquaman ** Robin ** Batman ** Superman ** Supergirl ** Wonder Woman ** Cyborg ** Green Lantern ** Green Arrow Category:Season 2